


It is our choices

by Furud, impalardis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Dan is a prince, Harry Potter Universe, Humor, M/M, Phil is a wizard, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furud/pseuds/Furud, https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalardis/pseuds/impalardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Royal Magic AU - Where Dan is prince of England and Phil is the Auror in charge of protecting him. </p><p>“Am I expected to believe this?” He said getting serious “Because I’m not buying it. Are you one of them? I’ll listen if you make a rabbit appear”</p><p>“It’s not that kind of magic. I am here to protect you from any potential threat that might come from the wizarding world. And to teach you a few things about it”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fairies and Aliens

Dan had been scrolling through Tumblr on his phone for a while in the hotel room that he used as residence when he saw his mother and Winston the buttler approaching. She had been furiously talking over the phone for the least an hour. He just rolled his eyes, judging by her ecstatic smile he could already guess what she was about to say "The council has decided. Since Ed abdicated you are the next in line" he groaned, sliding even further down on the couch. Of course his bloody cousin would be all hippy and 'following the true love' married a peasant being the heir prince. Leaving him next in line after their everlasting granny, the Queen. Whatever. Hopefully she would live another eight hundred years. He looked at her mother who was talking about upgrading his security or something, but he wasn't really paying attention, thinking about some funny gif. "So he'll meet you in a couple hours. Be nice" with that she kissed him and left. He figured a couple hours would be enough to take a nap before whoever she was talking about arrived.

 

Meanwhile a young man in a bright yellow adventure time hoodie had reached the address he had written on a piece of parchment. It was a posh looking hotel, as soon he entered a man dressed in uniform came to him "What do you need sir?" he asked politely. The stranger told him who he was supposed to meet and they headed for the reception where he handed the letter that verified his story so the hotel guy could call Dan's room.

 

"Hello, Mr. Daniel? Here's a man claiming you have a meeting with him? Do you want me to open one of the meeting rooms for you?" Dan woke up with the phone ringing "What? No. Just tell them to come up here" said half asleep. If they were going to work for him they might as well don't expect him to be formal. He wasn't going to wear pants for God's sake he thought just putting a shirt on.

 

"Mr. Daniel said you could go directly to his suite. It's the 7th floor" the receptionist said with a smile. The man nodded and thanked the guy walking directly to the elevator, to his surprise it was quite big and had a big mirror at the wall opposite of the doors, which were closing behind him. A nice music was playing and the red numbers indicating the floor passed quickly 'Floor number seven, residential suites' a female voice announced as the doors opened.

When he found the correct door he knocked.

 

Dan opened from the door full before hiding a bit behind it, eyes sweeping the young man from head to toe "I think you got the wrong door" he said before closing again, thinking about calling hotel's security. Maybe he had broke in. He heard another knock "Uh...Mr. Howell? I'm here from the Security Department" the man spoke shyly from behind the door.

 

Opening the door again Dan squinted at the guy "Who? You?" Asked looking at the bright hoodie and skinny jeans and snorted "You couldn't even protect yourself from a daily mug" he said a bit mean. It was true tho, the guy was even shorter than himself and all lanky and pale. Did he even worked out?

 

The man pursed his lips  "Ehm.. may I come in or not? I'm not sure if you had been informed about my job" he asked politely. Dan stood by the door a second weighing his chances of the man being a lunatic, before sighing and getting in leaving the door open. His suite was luxurious and spacey, with old fashioned furniture clashing up with the new tv and game consoles. He plowed down in a couch looking at him "Okay?" He said after a few seconds "Are you going to stand there all day or tell me what are you doing here?"

 

He watched as the guy arranged his hair nervously "Yeah, well. So, you know you're the next in line now, that your cousin abdicated.. aaand with this change you'll be a lot more exposed to everything… and I don't mean the press only. Are you aware of everything that's out there?"

 

Dan watched him really serious for a second before laughing "Oh. My. God. It's this when you tell me aliens do exist? I thought that was only with presidents, or prime ministers at least. Is this some kind of joke? Did Chris send you? Hi Chris, you are not hilarious!" He said talking all around searching for hidden cameras.

 

The guy looked around as well kinda confused "Uh. no. no. No. Not aliens I'm not aware if they exist or not." he said keeping his serious tone "Okay. So this will be a bit difficult. Pay attention...  You're an heir, so there's knowledge of the world that you need to know about"

 

Dan had raised his eyebrow at the alien part but continued listening."Aaaand? What's that? I know all that gossip about royalty, but I actually learned things in college. And didn't bought my degree thank you very much" he frowned still not entirely convinced if the guy was joking or not.

 

"Okay so there's this all other society, another kind of world you can say. Living in secret right under your noses. I'm talking about the Magic People" the guy watched him like weighting his reaction.

 

"Like fairies?" Dan laughed "Oh God. All the legends are true. We have a kingdom of fairies running things in England. All the cliches" he raised his legs to the couch. He wasn't going to care for manners with a guy saying crazy stuff. The man shook his head "No, not like fairies, more like people.. like yourself, but with magic. They have been living in secret, starting back when they burned witches at the stake" replied.

 

"Am I expected to believe this?" He said getting serious "Because I'm not buying it. Are you one of them? I'll listen if you make a rabbit appear" he was tempted to call his mother to ask if all this was an elaborate prank.

 

"It's not that kind of magic" the guy shifted on his seat, clearly uncomfortable "Uh... Yeah I am one of them, and I am here to protect you from any potential threat that might come from the wizarding world. And to teach you a few things about it"

 

"Sure sure. But do something. Turn me into a frog. No wait. Not me. Turn yourself into a frog. Or make the teapot a frog" he said staring at him. The guy looked back before nodding "Okay" he said walking next to the small table that had the teapot on top. He took out a...long stick? And waved it in the air, and suddenly the teapot shifted, transforming into a big frog which croaked and jumped out of the table.

 

"Holy shit!" He was expecting the man to admit he couldn't do anything and leave and instead he had done...magic? His eyes snapped to the stick in his hand "Is it a trick?" He asked less sure now looking as the... wizard? tried to grab the frog which was jumping everywhere. "Uh.. no. It's a spell" the other answered following the frog, unsuccessfully trying to catch and growing frustrated, till he waved the stick again pointing at it.

 

Dan let out a (clearly not so) manly shriek at the sight of the frog quickly turning into the teapot again, plastering himself against the couch as the man went to pick it up from the floor, and put it over the table. He leaned and carefully poked it a bit, too curious to see if it felt different but it didn’t, so he snatched his hand away, in case it turned again "Show me more" he demanded.

 

The guy laughed a bit, tongue poking through his teeth "Do you believe me now? So...we have a lot of things to do, visit, study and paperwork to fill, we need to report back to the Queen"

 

"What? No! Do more...magic shit" Dan said waving his hands "Wait, does grandma know about this?" He asked referring the Queen.

 

"Well yes. What did you expect? The Queen has a whole team of Aurors to protect her." he said putting out the stick on his back pocket. "Your cousin knows too. And the Prime Minister, in fact every high authority is aware of the existence of the wizarding world."

 

"Bloody hell. So all those stories she told me about the boy who lived under the stairs who had magic..." Dan remembered those stories fondly, he and Ed would play with branches, and fight about who got to be Harry "That fucker knows! Oh, he must have been laughing at my expenses all these years!" He arranged his hair in complete shock

 

"Yes. Harry Potter is real indeed. In fact, he is on the Queen's Protection Team" Dan looked how he shuffled into his bag (weirdly putting his whole arm inside when it was smaller than that) and taking a parchment out. "If I'm going to be your guard we both need to sign this." He said opening the parchment in the table "It says that under no circumstances you will divulge any magical information that you will acquire, and some other things into those terms. You should read it before signing though" he suggested taking ink and a quill out too.

 

Dan took the parchment into his hands and studied it. Despite being well, a parchment, it seemed legally binding "So you are going to be my bodyguard slash teacher? What are your qualifications?" He didn't knew how...wizarding world had he said?  Worked.

 

"I graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.. and I'm an Auror authorised by the Ministry of Magic" the guy took out a normal A4 paper, now with printed letters "And this one, this is uh.. the muggle contract. You have to sign it if you accept me as your guard and all that. But this one is the legal cover for your world. Read it too." he said handing it to Dan.

 

"What's an auror?" He kept hearing the word so he asked, taking the A4 and reading it too. It seemed like the usual security deal this time "Do I sign this with a normal pen or do I have to use that eagle quill?" He said blinking at the quill and ink "Do you even use that all the time?" He asked raising an eyebrow "Very unnecessary"

 

"It's... it's like the magic police? To put it in your terms. We're part investigators, part militar force, our duty is to fight the dark wizards or any inappropriate use of magic" the man explained signing the parchment with his quill. "And that one is with a regular pen" he said signaling the A4 and taking out a biro handing it too to Dan. "Oh... I totally forgot. I'm Phil by the way. Philip Lester" he said embarrassed "Uh, yeah we use quills all the time."

 

"Are there dark wizards in your world? What like super-villains? That's very american" he was totally judging this wizard world now. He raised his eyes when Phil said his name and looked down immediately. Nope. Totally not going to check him out. "Whatever. You are just another employee. Even if you are a magic one apparently" he signed the two papers and left them on the table "So, how long will it take for you to teach me everything?" He asked looking through the window pretending to be bored even if he was keeping an eye on the teapot. Just in case.

 

"Uh, not super villains, but the dark magic exists. Once there was this very powerful dark wizard— oh but you might know about him. The one that tried to kill Harry and failed?" he looked at him expectantly. "Well, there's a lot to learn, I can't be sure"

 

Dan scrunched his nose "I don't remember him that well. I didn't payed a lot of attention, I was like 10 and they were bedtime stories" he sighed "So you are going to give me like private lessons of your history" He was a bit excited but clearly didn't show it "Are you going to grade me? Can I fail the course?" He asked half joking.

 

Phil laughed a bit "No I won't be grading you. I'm only going to give you a historical background so you're not so lost. But I might be asking you questions, to see if you're paying attention or not" he said smiling a bit. "So, I think that's it. I'll send these two later. Can we arrange our schedule now?" he grabbed the two documents and put them away in his magic bag.

 

"Um, sure. I don't actually have my schedule that's Chris thing. Let me call him" Chris was the secretary/manager of his daily life. Basically he reminded him of any appointments he might have. He had to run from him to get some fun once in a while "Hi Chris so..." before he could ask he was informed that his appointments with Phil were arranged from 4 to 6 daily for 'tutoring', besides being watched on daily basis by him. He hung up, wondering why Chris hadn't said nothing weird, but most likely he wasn't aware of the other thing. He looked at Phil with the phone in his hands "So I think it has been arranged already" he said fixing his hair.

 

Phil nodded "Okay then, so I'll be staying on the first floor, if you are going out or something you let me know" he said putting his bag on his shoulder again. "If not I'll be seeing you tomorrow at 4"

 

"Sure. See you" he said walking him to the door "Wait how do I let you know? Do I ring you? Do your people use cell phones?" He asked trying not to be offensive or something. Phil looked normal enough but if he used quills and ink...

 

"Oh yeah sorry. You can call me to my room, I'm in 209. And I have a cellphone too" he said taking a piece of parchment from his pocket "That's my number" he smiled a bit before walking out of the door. "See you Dan"

 

"Goodbye...Philip" he wasn't used to talk to people on first name basis so quickly but Philip was a freaking wizard, so he wasn't exactly the usual stuff. After a few min he took out his phone and saved his number as ‘Wizard-san’. He spent the rest of the afternoon twitchy remembering the stories and trying to assimilate them as real historical facts, but it was weird. He couldn't sleep at night finally texting Philip.

 

_[to Wizard san:] Is magic real or did I just dreamed the whole thing_

After a few minutes he received a reply back

_[to Daniel:] Yes it's real, ^_^ I know it's a lot to process but you'll get used to it in a while._

_  
_ Dan snorted seeing the smiley face. He wanted to ask him if he could go over to ask more questions he was dying to ask, but it was already pretty late and he guessed even with magic he slept the same amount of time, so he settled his phone down and went to sleep.


	2. First day school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel seemed like a demanding guy, but not the spoiled rude brat he had been expecting. Just very sassy "So what's like being a prince nowadays?" he asked looking at him after putting some sugar on his coffee.
> 
> "What's to be royalty in a democracy just to keep anachronistic traditions alive? Useless" answered Dan rolling his eyes while he blowed over his tea

Phil had woken up early, went down to have some breakfast, thanking Merlin they had amazing cereal. He was paying attention to all the people going in and out, but there was no sign of Daniel, perhaps he asked for room service breakfast. He seemed the type to do that. When he finished his cinnamon crunchs he stayed there reading the Daily Prophet for a bit (with a spell to make it appear as The Guardian) wondering what to do next. After all, he couldn't go bugging the prince.

 

He had returned to his room when his cellphone rang, with the special tone he had set up for the prince Daniel’s texts.

 

_[from Daniel: Where do we meet? Should I go down?]_

 

Smiling he started to type the reply, it was a nice surprise that the young man was interested enough to ask him where to meet.

 

_[to: Daniel  I could go to your room, I don't want to risk anyone hearing us. I'd be thrown out of the hotel in a blink]_

 

He started getting his things inside his bag, it was a small messenger bag but with an enlarging enchantment inside (approved by the Minister) so he could fit inside at least a thousand books and papers without wrinkling them. He double checked everything was inside before heading out, he was a bit nervous, this was his first time working as a magic tutor for a muggle. And not just any muggle, he was an actual Prince.

 

He smiled to himself, choosing to specialize in Muggle Protection all those years back had finally given him a chance to work with someone important. Which was Phil's dream, he really wanted to help change the world, even if it was with small steps at a time.

 

Working for the Ministry of Magic was no easy task, as it was full of grumpy old wizards trying to get their paperwork done.  And Phil was no ordinary wizard. At least by the standards of those in higher positions than him, he was a bit 'unprofessional'. But thankfully at the age of 22 a wise old witch called Maureen, Head of the Protection Department, got him under her wing and supported him, even if his way of managing things was different than what most people thought as professional.

 

She always told him that his magic ability was beyond the Ministry's way of working. Phil really thanked that he had been given the opportunity to work and gain a lot of experience in different jobs, and everyone was left satisfied with his results. Maureen was the one that recommended him for this job, being the well known and recognised witch that she was, her recommendation was obviously taken into account. That was the last thing she did before she retired, to make sure Phil had actually been accepted for the job.

  


When he reached the prince’s door he knocked the door. He felt even more nervous by the minute, this was completely ridiculous, Phil was having a hard time believing this was actually happening.

 

Dan opened the door "Philip!" Phil could say he was surprised before schooling himself into a neutral expression. Maybe he didn’t believe that was happening as well "Come in" he let him step inside

 

"Thanks..hello" he said a bit awkward, since he had been making himself nervous now he wasn't so sure of himself as he was yesterday.

 

"Hello" the prince smiled at him, probably also nervous. Phil noticed that in the table of the living room there was writing materials, notepads and an assortment of pencils and pens. Daniel followed his eyes, looking back too "I've got things. Stuff. To write down" he explained stuttering and blushing a bit "Would you fancy some tea?" offered to him

 

Phil panicked a bit "Uh.. I.. I don't like tea "Was he allowed to refuse tea to a prince? Was it a personal offense? "But you can have some while we start, it's okay"  he went to the table, taking seat and putting his bag on the chair. "It's here okay?" he asked about the table.

 

Dan peered through the door of the kitchenette "Yes. Or should I ask for a larger table?" he asked him looking concerned.

 

"No no, this table is okay" he took out a couple of books from his bag, and the same eagle quill he had yesterday, waiting for Dan to return, which he did after a few minutes with a cup of what smelled like Earl Grey "Okay so... may we start?" he asked looking at him "Do you have a question first? Anything urgent beforehand?"

 

Dan seemed to think while taking a notepad and a pen from the table "I had like one million questions yesterday night but I can't remember just now...No wait i remember one, do you have a government too? Monarchy?"

 

"We have a prime minister, just like you do. But there's no royal family. Our minister works with yours to maintain everything in order. They have meetings sometimes" he said looking at him taking notes "First of all, there’s that division. Our world and yours, people who can use magic and muggles, that means people without magic. We have laws that prevent wizards from doing magic in front of muggles. Except if life is on the line, of course. But before this law even existed, witches and wizards still tried to maintain themselves in secret, because muggles use to burn them at the stake sometimes "

 

"Muggle" repeated Daniel, wincing a bit as he wrote it down. Phil wondered if it sounded derogatory or something. Probably to them it was "Wait, so the law of ‘no telling about magic’ doesn't apply to...rulers only? What happens when someone who has magic marries a ‘muggle’? " He said reading the word

 

"Ah, that happens, in that case the wizard or witch can tell to their muggle partner about it. There’s also the case when a muggle-born kid has magic. Then, the parents have to inform themselves about the wizarding world, supervised by our specialists. But it's not like you can tell every muggle you go out with that you are a wizard. Only in the case that you're going to marry or spend your life together" he explained.

 

The prince nodded "What if you divorce? Do they keep that knowledge or do you men-in-black-flash make them forget?"

 

He had no idea what he meant with the flash thing so he ignored it and continued talking "Well that depends on the case. If there's a kid in between, the muggle may conserve the knowledge but if it's threatening our secrecy some specialist will remove and replace those memories for something else" he said thinking about that. He kept talking about the laws of the magic world for a bit, only the general stuff for Dan to know.

Remembering his bag he reached it to take out a couple of coins and handing them to Dan who examined them "Uhm well, like any other society we have our own currency. We have the Galleon, that’s the gold coin, the Sickle the silver one and the Knut, the bronze one. There are 17 Sickles in a galleon and 29 Knuts in a Sickle. Also the equivalent of a Galleon is around £5 in muggle money." he said counting with his fingers as he was saying each one.

 

"That's the highest currency exchange in the world" he said impressed weighing the galleon "But the exchange rate is complicated. What's wrong with decimal system of a hundred or ten inside one" He found it funny how upset Dan got about it, but leaving that aside he looked like he was enjoying the lesson. What made Phil relax a bit, he had been self conscious since he stepped into the prince’s flat this morning.

 

"Yeah I don't know" he said laughing silently. For the next two hours he talked a little more serious about Voldemort's time, Harry Potter and the First and Second Wizarding Wars.

"I think that's enough for today " he said putting away the materials he had taken out to show Daniel and smiling at him. "Any questions?"

 

"Can I meet Harry Potter?" the prince asked "I just...he's watching my grandmother isn't he? It could be very quick!" he pleaded.

 

"Uh." he wasn't sure about that , he saw him around the Ministry a few times, but he seemed always busy. Never actually talked to him, of course, "I don't know.. maybe? I never actually interacted with the elite team, but that's quite difficult. However if you ask your grandmother maybe you could" his dream was to shake Harry Potter’s hand some day, but that would be asking too much for his actual position.

 

"I hope it will be possible" Dan said, he surely handed himself with the confidence of someone used to get what he want.

 

He looked at the clock, it was already a bit past 4 "Didn't noticed time flying" three hours was such a small time to hear so many things.

"Would you stay? For tea? Or coffee if you don't like tea" Dan asked him, standing up and taking his notes

 

He finished putting his things away then looked at Daniel "Uh.. Yeah okay" he answered insecure "If you don't have nothing important to do.." he didn't want to interrupt any royal stuff.

 

"Chris hasn't called to bug me about anything" the prince said waving "So it is fine" he took his notepad to what Phil imagined it was the door to his room, and he heard him calling the hotel's restaurant. He didn’t know what to do, shifting on his seat looking around to the expensive furniture too afraid to break anything. Finally the prince returned "How did you landed this job anyway?" He asked after sitting down again "Aurors seem too important for me to be tutoring"

 

He sat down and smiled to himself "This job is actually a pretty big stuff, I did a lot of things but never been the assigned as a Personal Auror, that's a big deal. The tutoring comes in the package, since you are new to all of this" he explained realising again where he was and who he was talking to. "So yeah... when the Ministry owl came I couldn't quite believe it"

 

"Owl?" asked Daniel surprised.

 

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that. We use owls to send our letters or deliver our newspaper. They might even carry packages" he said smiling at Dan's face, it was really interesting looking at a muggle’s reaction to wizarding things.

 

Someone knocked at the door, so he kept quiet while Dan answered it, letting in a pretty maid who set the table. She kept smiling at Phil asking what kind of coffee he wanted, while Dan was checking out his phone.

 

She was very kind, making Phil small talk and had her giggling at his awkward answers "That's it, thank you" the girl was startled when Daniel spoke, making the appropriate bow to both of them before leaving.

 

Phil gave her a last smile before she went out of the door leaving them alone again. Daniel seemed like a demanding guy, but not the spoiled rude brat he had been expecting. Just very sassy "So what's like being a prince nowadays?" he asked looking at him after putting some sugar on his coffee.

 

"What's to be royalty in a democracy just to keep anachronistic traditions alive? Useless" answered Dan rolling his eyes while he blowed over his tea "And being prince just means I'm going to rule after grandma, but who are we kidding she'll probably outlive us all. So it isn't like I'm going to be in charge anytime soon" that was a really honest answer, Phil thought drinking his coffee. It must be difficult growing up in such a formal structure. The sarcasm and irony weren’t something to be surprised of really, maybe that was his coping strategy. Or maybe he just had the sass running through his veins.

Phil laughed a bit shrugging "I see.. but it surely has its perks, right?" Dan’s opinions sounded very down to earth, taking into account everything. "You get to live in here" he said looking around. He had seen very little of Dan’s flat, but of what he had seen it was incredible, everything fitted right into place with the perfect amount of contrast "I'm sure everyone is desperate to attend to your parties" Dan surely did parties at the hotel's lounges. Right?

 

"I get to live in here alright" the prince said looking around him "It makes things easier having the security. I don't really...do parties or anything" Dan looked down and shifting on his seat. Phil saw him getting uncomfortable, maybe that wasn’t the best subject to get to know the prince.

 

“Oh, it's okay, i don’t like them that much either. I just wondered”

 

Dan smiled at him, and they finished their tea in silence, with the occasional question of Dan about the things they saw that day and offers for more biscuits.

 

“Well that was the  best crumpets I’ve ever been offered” he said sighing and touching his belly, maybe he should have stopped at the third one “Thanks a lot, Daniel”

 

“Just call me Dan” muttered the prince “Daniel sounds like you are going to give me a lecture”

 

“Well, Dan it is then. You can call me Phil instead of Philip as well” he said smiling, glad they were getting along “And it’s probably time for me to leave already. I have to send a report about the subjects I’m going to teach you” he rolled his eyes at the word report, and heard Dan chuckling as he stood up.

 

“See you tomorrow” Phil said walking to the door, Dan nodded going with him, opening the door “See you Phil”

 

When he got to his room Phil flopped over his bed sighing, that went better than expected, he didn’t break anything or made weird noises to explain any magical thing. He had even liked hanging out afterwards with Dan, he wasn’t the horrible posh fratboy he was expecting. He tried not to have any prejudice, but many colleagues at the Ministry kept saying how horrible posh muggles could be. Dan seemed intelligent and kind.

 

He couldn’t stop smiling to the ceiling. Remembering Maureen, he quickly grabbed a quill and parchment, writing her a letter explaining her how his first day went, it was a little boyish thing to do, but it was a tradition between the two of them now, every first day on a new job, even if she wasn’t his boss anymore.

  
When he finished scribbling the letter to his mentor, he re-read it just to be sure, noticing he had written more about Daniel than about his actual day. All in all, he was really grateful with everything going on with his life. He couldn’t ask for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for all the H.P information that im p. sure you are familiar with, but we couldnt skip Dan's reactions to that.  
> All comments/suggestions are welcome c:


	3. Suit Up!

They had been following the same routine as the first day for a week. Phil would come over after midday, they had a few hours of tutoring as Phil explained further the magic world customs to him and then they had the afternoon tea together and said goodbye. He wasn’t sure what Phil did in his afternoons (he doubted he would be stalking his celebrity crushes on twitter or watching youtube as he did) and sometimes he would even text him at night, the emoticon exchange had turned into a full blown war in which Phil always ended up winning.

 

It was nice. They had mostly the same humor and he had the feel that they enjoyed each other's presence. Even with the whole different background Phil just got him in a way that most friends in his life never did. Except he couldn’t really tell he was his friend, since Phil was being paid to spend time with him, and he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

 

They were wrapping friday’s lesson, and he had asked for his usual (and now Phil’s usual) tea and coffee, served by Madeline, the cute maid that insisted in flirting with Phil. He was no better, flirting back. Nothing worst for his self-esteem than seeing two hot people making eyes at each other. 

 

She was currently pouring milk in Phil’s coffee, while the two of them talked about her traditional maid uniform, with her twirling around to show it off when Phil said he liked it. He had just awkwardly nodded when asked for his opinion.

 

"Phil?” he said interrupting after a while. 

 

“Yeah?” answered Phil turning to face him. Madeline sensed that probably she wasn’t going to get more of Phil that day so she waved at him and made the proper curtsy to Dan, leaving. Success. “I'm probably going to head out tomorrow. It's the crown ceremony, a formality. You can...come with me?" It had sounded more like a question

 

Phil nodded sipping his coffee "Yeah of course. I have never seen a crown ceremony, I'm a bit excited" he smiled looking down at his coffee, before raising his head with a look of apprehension. "Should I wear a suit? What kind of suit?" 

 

"A formal suit will do it" he said smiling "Just no bright colors or too experimental. Nothing that screams magic" he remembered how Phil had showed him examples of their kind of clothes. He finished his tea and cookies and looked at him "You have one of those? We can go out shopping if you want"

 

Phil looked at him for a moment "Actually, I was planning to go buy one now. But I don't want to bother you with this stuff. You don't have to do it" he said as he finished his coffee.

 

"I don't mind. I’m the one who suggested it, and I know the best stores. They'll help out if they know it's me. As a thank you, for all the lessons" He insisted. If he had something was time and money and Phil had been nice to him, the kind of nice that didn't look like he was doing it to get something which was refreshing.

 

Phil didn’t look convinced "Really? I don't know.." Dan pouted, making his best puppy eyes ".. Okay but only if you want to. I don't really know about suits and stuff. Thanks"

 

"So it's decided" he stood up to call Chris and make him do the arrangements "If you need to grab something or do anything, I can meet you down in the lobby in an hour. Is that convenient?" He asked feeling a bit excited to go out with Phil.

 

"Okay. I'll go grab my things and leave these ones" he said heading for the door "See you in a bit" he said waving and closing the door behind him. 

 

Dan left everything to Chris as usual, it was his specialty to arrange for Dan’s strange requests fairly quickly. For him, going shopping wasn't his favorite thing in the world (far from it, unless you counted online games shopping), but one of the perks of being aristocracy is that he got the whole store for himself, so he didn't had to awkwardly wave at anyone or kiss babies. 

 

He dressed up on something better than his usual black shirts: a white button up with black pants and a leather jacket. Just as he finished making his hair perfect Chris texted him. He was already waiting in the limo outside, so he went down

 

Phil was already in the lobby, looking as out of place as always in the posh hotel with his fluffy hoodies.

 

Dan waved at him, walking there "Ehm I arranged to go to the stores with the best fit on suits. Figured that if you are going to...escort me to more events, you'll need more than one suit" he shrugged "Chris will come too, but don't worry he's very discreet" Chris was the closest he had to a friend after all

 

Phil nodded. They walked to the back of the hotel, there was the exit Dan used, mostly to avoid paparazzis/annoying people. His usual limo was already parked there, with Lambert the driver. The man made a salute and Dan nodded in their direction. He could swear the man was mute because in all the long years of service he had never said a word. Which to be honest, worked perfectly with Dan’s antisocial ways. Lambert opened the door and he and Phil got inside the limo. 

 

"Wow" Phil said looking around. He seemed amazed with the interior, which amused Dan since for his standards it was pretty simple, black tapestry and velvety black walls around a couple of seats. And a mini bar which was filled with wine since Dan sometimes felt the need to ‘dissipate’ his tension. 

 

Sitting on one of the double seats, the one by the wall was a guy more or less Phil’s age writing down things in an ipad, that raised his head smiling professionally to both of them and extending his hand to shake Phil’s "Hi I'm Chris Kendall. Personal assistant slash secretary slash slave of his majesty" said Chris very quickly "You are the new...tutor right?" He struggled with the words

 

Dan looked at Phil subtly. He had explained to him earlier that Chris had been...enchanted? To forget how Phil had been hired and what was exactly his function. Chris could only remember that he was there to teach Dan a couple of things and be his bodyguard and that he was trusty.  

 

“Anyway” said Chris clapping his hands “Let’s take you to get prettied” the car moved towards the center of London as they chatted for a while, or Chris chatted. Mostly about Dan’s next things on his calendar,, so he just zoned out, occasionally pointing things to Phil . After a while they parked in one of the stores that had closed for the day to attend him. 

 

From then on the day went on in a blur; getting from one store to another since Dan was extremely picky, while Phil was quite the opposite, not caring about basic stuff like fitting and material and focusing on bright things "I think I want that plaid coat" he was pointing at an absolutely hideous plaid patterned coat "Or is it too bright? It is, right?" he answered himself looking at other 

 

"Maybe a black regular one?” suggested Dan, making a signal at one of the men that were helping them with the clothes, and they immediately moved to present them with an arrangement of different black waistcoats.

 

“What's the difference between all of these, they seem the same to me" Phil wondered looking between them, making Dan Personally Offended™

 

"What? No, they are not the same. I don’t expect you to understand just yet, but I have been in this shit too long to know it" he accidentally swear, looking around "Sorry. Um this shade is ebony. And this is onyx. And this is raven" he said as he pointing at the coats and picking one "This two suit you" he said hanging them in front of Phil to see the effect. Just amazing "Go try them" he pushed the suits towards him, looking the other way. Chris was sitting in a couch making annotations and calls but he knew he was keeping an eye on him.

 

He waited as Phil grabbed them along with a shirt they had already picked and headed to the changing rooms. Dan sat down with Chris, waiting for him, playing with his phone and thinking. Phil had a nice frame, not that he he had checked him out or anything. Just a couple of times, when he had taken off the hoodies, and he wasn’t all that lanky. His shoulders were wider than his own, and his arms had a bit of muscle that made it look nice. 

 

"Uh.. I don't know about this.." he looked up to see that Phil had stepped out, and was currently looking  at himself in the mirror outside the changing rooms with an uncomfortable face

 

"You don't like it, try the other" he suggested. He looked good. He didn't actually knew if he could look bad to be honest. Tried to picture him in a lion suit. Still cute. 

 

"Okay. Oh, and we didn't pick any tie... Should I wear one?" Phil asked turning a couple of times in front of the mirror. It was a tight fit.

 

“Yes. Let me pick you one, go change” he ushered him standing up, looking around as Phil got inside again.

 

“You could go help him in there” Chris suggested in a low voice not taking his eyes from the ipad. 

 

Dan looked at him “What? Shut up” he said blushing.

 

He wasn’t gay. At least not in the strict sense of the word. He had a girlfriend, way back in high school. He had even loved her, and they had went “all the way”. It didn’t work out in the end. She had moved to America to pursue her dream career and he, well. Went to college, and college was to experiment right? But too many close calls of almost getting on with people that would have sold the story to newspapers about How I Fucked Royalty was enough to make him wary to freely explore that part of himself.

But Chris had walked in him wanking to gay porn and even if they never talked about it, sometimes he would make some kind of comment that was scarily close to point it out.

 

He picked out a light blue tie, that would match wonderfully with Phil’s eyes and procedeed to ignore Chris’ snort. He knew nothing.

 

“Is this supposed to be always buttoned?" the magic boy had come out and was trying to button the coat but missing the first one so it was all unarranged.

 

But Dan wasn't paying attention to that, as he was currently gawking at the sight. That suit looked even better, hugging Phil's waist in the right place. He looked. Nice. Illegal in the right sense of the word, if he could be honest to himself for a few seconds. Noticing Phil’s raised eyebrow he cleared his throat, focusing in the mismatched buttons "With this model, the coat must be opened when sitting down" he said distracted, approaching "Your buttons are wrong" he leaned unbuttoning and buttoning them up again, fixing his collar carefully "There"

 

Phil looked at Dan while he did his coat and smiled a bit "Thanks. I'm not used to this kind of clothing" he said stepping back a bit.

 

Dan stepped back as well. His stomach did a weird thing when Phil smiled that close. Something from tea must have settled wrong "You don't look bad. Here is your tie. Italian silk” He presented it to Phil "I thought blue would combine" he avoided to say anything about Phil's eyes at least.

 

"I like it" putting it around his neck, turning to look himself in the mirror and trying to tie the knot but failing a few times.

 

He had bitten his lips looking at him. The blue one  did  bring his eyes out. He was struggling with the tie but he had already helped him with the buttons wouldn't it be just too much? After a few minutes he gave up "Here" he said stepping up "It's the thin one front, turn inside out and the same...windsor knot for you" he adjusted it looking at him

 

"Sorry" Phil said laughing a bit looking sheepish "Thanks, I think I like this suit better. What do you think? Should I keep it?"

 

"You should" he said stepping back and getting his hands on his pockets. He looked at Chris who was pointedly not looking back. He was pretty sure he was playing candy crush, not working "We can get two in black and midnight blue" he ordered turning to the store’s people "And two ties"

 

The employees smiled and bowed, the entire order would cost the month salary of at least half of them. They had taken Phil’s measures so the suit would fit even more perfectly and would be ready for the next day. Perks of being royalty he assumed.

 

They waited for Phil to change into his cute normal clothes, and headed out. Outside it had started to rain. Their next step was the hotel, so Chris said goodbye to both of them, taking a cab as they got in the limo. Dan had the feel he had liked Phil, but the young man was mysterious and weird as fuck so he couldn’t really tell. 

He had been his assistant for almost two years, he had hated him at the beginning since it was his mother who had assigned him to Dan arguing that if he was going to live alone he needed someone that would make sure he wouldn’t die and would remind him his meetings. Luckily he had stayed when Ed quitted the throne, even if his workload had triplicated. Speaking of the throne..."Big day tomorrow" he muttered drawing a little cloud on the foggy window, remembering the crowning ceremony.

 

"Everything is going to go fine tomorrow. Don't worry" he turned around. Phil had said looking out of the window too. He looked at him biting his lip. Phil wasn't his friend and he couldn't let himself believe he was, telling him his issues and whatnot 

 

But still. "Thank you" he muttered settling back on his seat. 

 

They rode in silence to the hotel. "See you tomorrow? At 9 o'clock we leave but the actual ceremony is at 12. Takes forever" he said once they were at the lobby, waiting for their lift.

 

"Yeah 9, here at the lobby?" replied Phil. When the elevator doors opened he stepped inside.

 

"Yeah. Um weren't you staying on ground floor?" He asked joining him in and pressing the number 7 button.

 

"First floor" he said shaking his head. Dan nodded and pressed that button too. When the elevator voice talked announcing the first floor Phil stepped outside "Good night Dan" he said waving

  
Dan peered a little in the corridor. Just fifth, sixth, and seventh floor were complete flats, the other four were numbered rooms. He wondered if he was comfortable there "Good night Philip" he said waving back till the doors closed and sighing when they did. It was hard to remember he was not his friend.


	4. God Save The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen ships Drarry (Harry is just so.freaking.done with the insinuations)  
> Dan gets crowned (finally)

## 

Dan was nervous. He didn't liked being the center of attention publicly. Had come to terms with it being who he was but now it'd get only worse being actual heir and not just aristocracy. 

 

At this point he was half convinced he would trip over and die when kneeling to get crowned or something equally embarrassing. The ceremony was an hour away, in actual Wales. Sighing he finished fixing his bangs (pushed back for once in his life), feeling pretty awkward in the suit.  Good thing was, he was going to talk to grandma after that and maybe he could ask about the whole magic thing.

 

Checking his clock he realized he could no longer procrastinate in front of the mirror, and Phil must have been waiting for him down already. 

Shuffling he went to the elevator, praying that no one would be inside, since that would prompt the awkwardest conversation ever. Luckily there wasn’t anyone, and Phil was alone when he reached the lobby. He smiled when he saw Dan approaching. He looked so good and comfortable in his new suit.

 

"Good morning" he tried to not shrink at Phil’s cheerful voice, walking up to him "Did you sleep well? I like your suit"

 

"Thank you" he said giving him a small but real smile and looking at himself, fidgeting with the red band on his waist and the medals "I'm just glad I don't have to use it everyday" the manager of the hotel approached them swiftly, to announce them that Chris was outside in the limo already.

 

"It's just for this kind of occasions. You'll be wearing your normal clothes soon. Just hang on" he  Phil said trying to encourage him, getting into the limo and unbuttoning the suit as Dan had told him to. Dan bit his bottom lip to stop a smile and looked down, it was nice that he actually remembered Dan’s little suggestions.

 

"So you will protect me today if someone tries to explode me?" He asked, mentally kicking himself for the choice of words 

 

"If that’s the case" answered Phil letting a nervous laugh "Have you been attacked or something before?"

 

"Not a lot" he said but that didn't sound very calming "I mean, a couple of girls have stalked me. And a group of monarchy haters got around security in a public event when i was little, but they took them down before they could get to anyone" he had been very young and started to cry at the time "But nothing major. Ed was more targeted as heir prince"

 

Phil nodded listening "I see. Well, now that you're Prince I'm glad they've reinforced your security. There's a group of wizards against the monarchy, and they make random attacks sometimes as a form of protest" he shrugged "It doesn't even affect them, but you know how people are"

 

"What the hell? It's not like it's a complete monarchy anyway" He said raising his eyebrows, as Phil shrugged. "Have you ever watched a crowning? Ed didn't got one, he was about to have his own but he quitted before. To live in the woods" he changed subject. Outside, the city was turning slowly to the green of Wales 

 

"Why? In the woods like.. in the middle of the woods?" Phil asked seeming surprised

 

"Didn't you knew?" He figured Phil must know about this things "No, not literally the middle of the woods. I went there just once, he and his girlfriend wanted to live apart from everything. A simple life away. In touch with nature" He was actually happy for Ed. And a bit jealous for the whole finding your true love shit "But nature is overrated. You don't have internet out there" he said anyway

 

Phil smiled nodding and listening, before making a confused face "Dan? I don't quite get the Internet.. I know what it is and all, but only in theory. I know muggles spend a whole lot of time on it. What's the exact appeal?"

 

"Oh my God. Are kidding me? You are missing the best" he said taking out his phone from his pocket and unlocking it "Okay so, on the internet you can get everything. Anything you want to possibly know it's here. But people usually use it to watch this" he opened youtube and searched for funny cat videos, getting closer to Phil to watch it together

 

Phil scooted a bit closer too  "Aaawww" he made a cute face "How does it work? Are they in there? You've got more? They are so cute" he said excited.

 

"So cute" he said not really looking at the video before shaking himself out of it "It's like...a tv? You know tv right? But you can search for things. Look you type here..." he  demonstrated going for puppies that time "Here take it" he said giving his phone without thinking a lot. No one was allowed with his phone actually, but he guessed it was harmless with Phil

 

"Can I?" He asked with a surprised face watching attentively, taking the device in his hands "Can I look for lions too?"  typing it into the box that Dan had told him a bit slowly, and pressed the first video that showed a cub playing with some leaves. "Aww look at that tiny one Dan! " he said happily raising his eyes to look at him, but looking down immediately when they made eye contact "Uh sorry... I should be calling you by your title, especially today" he apologised returning his phone to him.

 

He smiled, arranging his bangs before remembering to pull them back again. Taking his phone he looked at the tiny lion "It's okay. I don't mind, really. You can still call me Dan, since there’s no one around" he suggested shuffling and looking down "Or should I go back to call you Philip? Or Mr. Lester?" added looking up at him smirking

 

"Call me Phil. Philip sounds like you're mad at me" replied Phil and both stared at each other for a moment, it felt...weird.

 

“What's your favourite animal? Mine is the lion" Phil said, pointing at the cellphone and breaking the strange tension.

 

"Ahm. Llamas?" he replied laughing "I don't know why I like them so much, they just look  funny" he said looking for llama images "But lions are awesome too" he smiled at him

 

"They are so fluffy I want to hug one" Phil said looking at the llama pictures. "Have you ever saw one like.. in real life?" asked, looking as Dan zoomed in a weird llama.

 

"Yeah, I went to Peru like three years ago. They smell kinda weird so I don't think you would want to hug them" he said moving his thumb on the phone to look at more pictures "Are there wizards there too?" he was barely grasping the concept of a whole magic world.

 

"Yeah, we are everywhere" he said nodding, and Dan was relieved he didn’t look annoyed at what was probably basic knowledge in their world. They keep looking at images of baby animals for a while, laughing at the funny ones "Where's all the information coming from? It seems kind of a wizard thing if you ask me. What else can you look for in there?" Phil said pointing the phone

 

"Everything. Information, images, books, videos, music... you just type on search and it's there. You can do it in a smartphone but a lot of people would rather use a computer since the screen is bigger" It was cute seeing him excited discovering the internet "See, I teach you muggle things. And you teach me your stuff"

 

He giggled a bit listening to the offer "Seems fair, only if you want to and don't get too bored." he said happily. "Muggle things are really interesting. I learnt about muggle stuff when I specialised, but it was mainly basic stuff. Just to know my way around your world. There’s still a lot to learn."

 

"Really? I figured you didn’t get taught all this, since it’s boring and you can wave your stick and something flies or changes" he closed the app and gave his phone again to Phil "Would you keep it for me? I can't really carry it in the ceremony, I only brought it because I feel really naked without it"

 

Endearingly, Phil grabbed it as if it was a precious object. "Okay" he said putting it in his inner pocket. "I'll take care of it. Don't worry. Just concentrate on the ceremony" he smiled, making Dan smile back.

 

"Thank you". Just a few minutes later they pulled over in Caernarforn Castle. The press was already there, as well as a couple of thousands of people who wanted a peek. He sighed, arranging his attire again and leaning to fix Phil's tie "Let's get this over with" he said, as Lambert opened the door, a lot of cameras flashing outside. 

 

He stepped out, taking on his formal attitude, hearing Phil following him just a few steps behind Dan, as any other guard would do, as they walked through the red carpet. Wow cliché he thought, but said nothing since it would look weird if he talked to Phil. The path led to the main yard where his grandma dressed in a pastel yellow dress was waiting. 

 

The whole ceremony passed fairly quick; receiving the honours and be crowned with the coronet as Prince of Wales. Her mother was there shedding a single tear. He smiled a bit at his grandma, who winked back, with her back to the audience.

 

He stood there with the jewels and the mantle till the honours were complete. The crowd finished cheering and started to dissipate. He returned everything, and walked back with Phil, both of them getting back in the limo. Destiny was Buckingham Palace for tea with grandma.

 

Dan opened his waistcoat, fanning himself since the stress made him sweat a bit, he could feel his hair curling. Thankfully it was over, and Phil was smiling a lot "That was great, you had an actual crown and everything!"

 

"It's called a coronet you doofus" he answered smiling back, Phil looked so excited and didn’t even looked offended at Dan’s light insult, so he told him the story of the previous coronet, which had been in England since memorable times till his great great grandfather or so stole when he abdicated. The wizard listened attentively the whole thing, giggling a bit.  

 

“And that’s why they need to make a new coronet” finished Dan, stretching and looking outside "Is Harry Potter going to be there today? In Buckingham?"

 

"Uhm, I don't know.." answered Phil "What if he is!? Oh my god" he covered his mouth with his hands 

 

"It's so weird thinking about him being real and not an imaginary character. What if I meet him? I'm going to end up saying like ‘Hi I'm your fan and when I was 13 I wished you snogged with Draco Malfoy" he said making a really whiny voice and laughed at himself

 

Phil laughed raising his eyebrows  "With Draco? Really?" 

 

Dan blushed "Shut up. It's my grandma's fault. You told me yesterday he married Ginny Weasley, but as far as she told me, he was always focusing in Draco" he said grumbling “Don't tell him I said that" he ordered crossing his arms

 

"Promise I won't" pleaded Phil putting his hand over his own heart "Besides I would be too busy screaming internally if I saw Harry Potter in person, probably. I'm not sure I would remember how to talk" he said smiling and doing the tongue thing that Dan found so weird but at the same time cute. 

 

"He must be like super famous among you right?" He asked trying to arrange his hair back to normal and losing the vest of his suit "Do you have like gossip magazines or something? Can I get one?" If there was something he had learned, it was that the essence of people was in the magazines

 

"Yeah, he is quite the celebrity. I can get you one of the magazines, I don't actually order it but I'll grab one for you. It’s not really that different, but the pictures in our newspapers or magazines actually move. Oh, by the way..." he added taking Dan's phone carefully from his pocket and handing it to him.

 

"Thank you" he said taking his phone back "Our pictures move too" he said thinking about gifs before realizing "Wait! Do they move in paper?" He said almost dropping his phone accidentally

 

"Yeah like in paper. I'll show you later" he smiled, probably Dan’s face was a poem in that moment. The possibilities of printed gifs overwhelmed him

 

"Thanks" he mumbled again taking it. The limo was slowing down so he looked out. They were almost at the palace "You'll come inside too right?" asked turning to Phil

 

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed in there" said Phil looking out at the impressive construction they approached.

 

"Please come. I'll ask grandma about Harry Potter, maybe she'll call him. You want to meet him right?" He had put his hand on Phil's knee, and he took it off softly when he realized "Pleasee Phil?"

 

Phil stared at Dan for a moment "Okay yes, yes" he smiled. Dan grinned, and almost jumped out as soon when Lambert parked, just barely keeping his cool.

 

One of the palace’s staff opened the door for them, and he went out as quickly as the decency allowed, waiting for Phil, who went down looking around with an apprehensive look "You sure it's okay? All the other guards are staying behind"

 

"But you are not like the other guards right? It's okay" he assured him as they walked inside the building. He went for tea every month or so but he never got to talk a lot with his grandma, she was terribly busy always. But today was his crowning, so he probably would get a longer chat 

 

"Her Majesty is waiting in the yellow room sir" a butler told him on the entrance "She said that Mister Lester could wait here, as he'll be required later" Dan nodded. His grandmother had always anticipated things with scary accuracy "I'll call you to see Harry Potter" he muttered in Phil's ear as soon as the butler turned around to guide him, following him to the other room

 

Another butler opened the door. Her grandmother had still her pastel dress, but without the hat. She standed when he entered and he bowed as custom before hugging her "Hello again grandma" he said smiling. Suddenly he noticed a man that had been on the couch standing up. He was shorter than him and tan, with beautiful green eyes and black messy hair, and was looking at him with a open expression 

 

"Are you...?" He said still not daring to say it glancing from his grandma to the young man.

 

The lad smiled approaching, and bowed a bit "Hello Daniel, nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter. Her majesty told me that you were assigned an Auror for protection, so I thought to come by and congratulate you on your crowning"

 

"Oh. My. God" he said fighting the urge to cover his face, since it was bad manners "You are real! Grandma!" He said spinning to watch at her "You made me think all these years he was a bedtime story!" He extended his arms "Nice to know it wasn't"

 

Harry laughed, making Dan turn. Damn, he was hot "I feel honoured to be the subject of a bedtime story for royal children” he said throwing a glance at the Queen, who only smiled knowingly, making Dan shake his head. 

 

Harry spoke again “So Daniel I guess you've been partially informed about the wizarding world, how are you adjusting to the news?"

 

He blushed looking down "Yes sir. It was quite the shock, but i think knowing your story even if i didn't knew it was real helped a lot. Phil, Philip Lester is my auror. He is teaching me well and has been very patient. Can he come here? He would be very honored to meet you" he said looking at the queen for approval. 

 

“Certainly dear” She nodded signaling the butler. Taking Dan’s arm she walked back to the couch, sitting properly and watching them all with her smart eyes “Harry, dear, sit down” She could be scary sometimes, thought Dan, and Harry Potter seemed to share the feel, or so he could tell since he looked at her respectfully and complied.

 

When the butler opened the door again Phil entered, approaching to them and bowing the moment he saw the Queen "Your Majesty" he said rising again. "It's an honour" then his eyes traveled to Harry and he looked even more shocked. "It's an honour to meet you too, Mr. Potter" 

 

Harry nodded smiling "Congratulations on your new job Philip"

 

Dan smiled, it must be great for Phil "Phil has been excellent for the job Mr. Potter. I would highly commend his division of magic enforcement" it was weird to say magic out loud.

 

The queen's eyes sparkled mischievously "How lovely. It reminds me of yours and Draco's friendship my dear" she said to Harry

 

Harry looked at the Queen and gave her a little smile, before turning to Phil "I'm glad you two are getting along, that's important since you'll be spending quite some time together” 

 

“We are” said Phil looking at Dan and then at the Queen "I don't want to interrupt you any further your majesty, I'll leave you to have your tea" he said bowing “I'll wait outside” added looking at Dan and leaving the room. The Queen only waved, as Dan smiled at him, barely refraining from giving him thumbs up for meeting Harry Potter.

 

“I’m afraid I must leave too” Harry announced standing up “I have urgent matters, but I will be back as soon as you require me majesty”

 

"So soon?" asked Dan before stopping himself "I mean...I'm sure you have important matters to take care of Mr Potter. But I'll love to chat again if you ever have the time" he said smiling at him and extending his hand to shake his

 

Harry smiled and shook his hand "I'm sure we'll meet again and have that chat" he bowed to the Queen "Take care of the prince" he smiled at Phil and with that he disapparated with a loud noise, making Dan let out an unmanly squeak.

 

The Queen shaked her head "What a wonderful young man" she said happy looking at the place where Harry had been just two seconds ago while Dan stood there gaping at the space 

 

"What. What" he said. Her grandmother watched him with something akin to pity and palmed his back "There there. They do that sometimes. Let’s get you a tea" 

 

Dan stayed talking with the queen for a little longer. She apologized for not saying anything about the magic world but 'rules were rules' and Phil would be better for answering his questions about apparition. The butler interrupted after a while to remind the queen of her other appointments so Dan hugged her goodbye and left. 

 

He approached Phil who had been waiting in the other room, sitting on some expensive couch and looking a bit dazed "Hey" he said smiling, talking with his grandma was always wonderful

 

"How was the tea?" he asked smiling "I still can't believe I met Harry Potter"

 

"There's two of us" he messed his hair still excited “And you never told me you could disappear from thin air” he accused Phil crossing his arms, to which Phil only smiled “Tomorrow you can explain it” yawning he looked around, it had been too much emotion from one day "Let’s go. Technically we could stay the night but it gets on my nerves to have butlers breathing on my neck all the time" he apologized, looking around and making gestures to a butler “We are leaving” he said to the man, who made a quick nod 

“Yes your royal highness” he walked them back to the car, in silence. Dan didn’t talk until they were in the car, just suppressing yawns and looking at Phil from time to time.

 

"You prefer being more private, don't you?" asked Phil when they closed the limo door.

 

"No shit" he muttered distracted before focusing on where he was "Sorry. I swear a lot, i just try it not to be in public" he winced. Phil must think that he wasn't very prince-like "I'm must be disappointing all your expectations in royalty. Since I don't like being in public or go to parties or anything other than be in my room in pajamas"

 

Phil laughed and looked at him...weirdly "In fact quite the opposite.. I was worried that you would be like the typical stereotype of what a prince would be" he said looking bit ashamed "Sorry.. I just never met any royalty and when I got this work I thought 'what if I can't even talk with this guy?' But you're quite the opposite. I can talk with you easily and you show me cute animals so everything is more than okay"

 

He smiled "At least i can amuse you with how awkward i am. Yep that's my life" he  said taking out his phone again "Phil, would you join me to see baby animals on our way home? It's a royal request" Said opening youtube on his phone

 

"Sure Prince Daniel, that would be my pleasure" answered Phil laughing and getting closer, for sharing screen purposes. Obviously.


	5. Getting To Know You

A couple of days since the coronation had passed, and their routine kept the same. Phil was going to Dan’s floor, as usual, thinking. The Prince and him had strangely good chemistry, it had been nice to watch cute videos with Dan, and going shopping. They would end talking about various subjects without even noticing time going by. He was enjoying his job way more than he had expected.

 

His feet had taken him on their own to Dan’s door, so he blinked, shaking his head to focus and knocked. Dan opened, smiling and let him into the apartment. It was one of the last lectures he would give him, they would cover a few things he had forgotten to talk about last time; some minor details about the Wars, or simple things as dish-washing spells wizards used. The younger boy seemed amazed by every little thing he told him, Phil found it amusing and kind of cute. 

 

As usual, they settled for the tea (or coffee in Phil’s case) after the class. Sometimes they used the large table on the living room, other times they chose to sit on the couches in front of the small tea-table, like today. Phil was sitting in one of them, sipping his coffee eyeing Daniel.

 

"Aren't you doing something to celebrate your coronation? Like, eat your favourite food while watching your favourite movie" he asked putting his mug back into the table. Being crowned as Prince of Wales it was quite the deal, but Dan didn't do anything after, invited his friends or celebrated in any way.

 

"You are quite familiar with teenage behavior then" the prince snickered "But i think that's more on the 'break up' behavior. Normal youth go to the club or spend time with their significant other, or so the movies tell" he said shrugging "What's your favorite food?" Phil felt Dan’s need to change the subject. 

 

He thought for a moment "Uhm.. cereal" he answered cheerfully "You don't like going to the club right? So I guessed you'd prefer staying at home doing things you like. What's wrong with that? I think it's actually great" he tried pushing the subject a bit more, get Dan talking, he seemed to push himself down a lot sometimes. 

 

Dan looked down, biting his lip. Phil wished to be able to change that perspective of himself, and he would at least try. "Cereal is good at any hour" Dan said finally looking up again to Phil, smiling a bit.

 

Phil nodded enthusiastically "What's yours?" 

 

"Maltesers" 

 

The wizard smiled at him again nodding.

 

Their conversations went on like that, sometimes they talked nonsense, sometimes they’d ask more serious questions to each other until Phil had to go, or Chris would call Dan to remind him he had other obligations. This time was Phil who stood up a while after their cups had been empty, putting his bag over his shoulder, waving and saying goodbye to the Prince. 

 

~

 

The next day Phil knocked the door at 4:00 as expected, and was received by a stretching Dan "Hey Phil" he got greeted in the middle of a yawn "Come in" he complied, walking to the living room where he noticed a lot maltesers wrappers lying around that Dan started picking up lazily "I actually followed your advice and ate a ton of chocolate" 

 

"So what will you teach me today?"

 

Phil smiled, waiting for Dan as he threw them away "I see, I'm glad" he let down his things  at the little table and started to talk when Dan sat down "So...wizarding forms of transport. For example, you saw Harry apparate the other day with the Queen"

 

Dan opened his eyes almost comically "I almost shat myself in front of my grandma, and she didn’t even blink. How do you actually do that? Do you think where you want to go? What if i think about somewhere that doesn't exist? Or doesn't exist anymore?"

 

Sometimes Dan asked really good questions and made Phil’s head hurt trying to think the answers "Yeah you have to really concentrate on the place you want to go. And you actually have to pass a test to do it, like getting a license" at least was amusing to see the faces he pulled "If you do it wrong you can really harm yourself"

 

"Really? That's scary. I can't even drive, I would get the worst crisis thinking about getting my vulnerable human body through time and space" Dan shuddered "Have you ever watched Doctor Who? Can you travel through time as well?"

 

"I don't know who Doctor Who is.. but there are some objects that can make you travel in time or make you see bits of the past, but no wizard should meddle with time.. horrible things can happen, many end up going mad."  Dan was listening to him, putting his hands under his chin and looking at Phil curious as he continued "I was a bit afraid at first but when i learned, but It's not that scary when you when you get used" added in a calming tone

 

"Ohh remind me to show you Doctor Who, it's a tv show. Even though you might find it inaccurate since you can actually do those things" He noticed Dan getting excited, he always got this kind of sparkly eyes every time he talked about something he liked, Phil liked that.

 

"I would like to see it though" he watched only a few muggle movies, as far as he knew, tv shows were like tiny movies, so it would be fun watching some with Dan. "Other form of transport are the portkeys. These are enchanted objects that bring any person touching it to a specific location. Mainly used to transport underage wizards that can't apparate" he kept explaining, knowing if he gave in to Dan’s conversation topics they would end up talking about everything except the lesson. 

 

"Any person can use portkeys? Could i use one of those?" Dan had that look of utter disbelief, like when Phil asked about the Internet.

 

He nodded "Yeah you can.. I can take you with me when I apparate too, for example." he said looking at him doubting a bit "I was going to ask you if you wanted to visit some magic places sometime.. I mean It's not part of the job or whatever, but maybe you will understand better if you see stuff.." he said a bit quick, not knowing if it was okay to ask "But it's okay if you don't want"

 

"Are you shitting me of course I want to go!!" Dan said excited "It would be like all my childhood dreams coming true to be honest" he seemed so happy Phil couldn’t help but smile too, 

 

"Really?" maybe it was a good idea after all. Phil had been thinking about this the other night but couldn’t decide if it fitted under the ‘keep things professional’ agreement he had settled with the ministry.

 

"We can go tomorrow" Dan talked making him forget about that, he would solve that later. "Can we? Sorry I was just excited. We can go anytime. It's not like I've got social life" he said waving.

 

"Yeah we can go tomorrow" Phil answered said smiling, he was excited as well but he had to do his job first. "If you are free and want to"

 

"Of course I want to go" the prince rolled his eyes and smiled "So let's continue senpai" he said looking at his notes "Um timey wimey stuff and portkeys" reading the last thing he wrote.

 

Phil laughed but nodded, Dan was talking weird again "I didn't understand a thing you said but I guess you're right"  he continued, explaining him about floo powder and the Knight Bus. "...and last but not least, we have the broomsticks, and I guess you can imagine what we do with them"

 

"You shove them up your ass?" Dan guessed in serious voice before laughing "You fly in them. Sure. Even I heard stories about old ugly ladies with cats riding a broomstick. But i can't picture you in one you are...young and male and...without a cat" he finished after a silent pause.

 

He giggled. Dan was so weird and awkward, it was amazing "Yeah I don't really fly at all. I'm a bit scared of heights" he was a bit ashamed about that "But yeah, we do fly in brooms. There's even a sport where all the players are riding broomsticks, and they try to score a ball through three high posts with rings on the top"

 

"Ha, that would be the only kind of exercise I'd consider doing" Dan stated seeming impressed "Where do you play that? Is there a Mini League? It’s international like football?" he said quickly, taking more notes. 

 

Phil always liked when Dan asked a lot of questions, it made him feel he was doing his job right. "Yeah, it’s international. And it’s played at school too. Some wizards that live in the countryside or remote places can play at home though" smiling at Dan's interest. "Maybe we can go watch one sometime" Phil blurted out before thinking it. He  had  to stop doing that. 

 

"Could we? Stop promising me stuff. I've got a weak heart" Dan dramatically clutched his chest laughing, making Phil smile too. 

 

"I'll buy some tickets for the next one" he said nodding. He had already offered... it wouldn’t do anyone harm. 

 

Dan smiled brightly “I can’t wait. Actual people flying in brooms...So you learn to it young in school? You always about your school. You seem very fond of it, how was it?"

 

He would always be pleased to talk about Hogwarts, it was like his childhood home "It was great. It's an enormous castle with hundreds of different rooms and we kinda lived there the whole year except for holidays... it has a big lake and even a forest next to it." he explained how big it was extending his arms.

 

"Woah. So it's like, a boarding school? I went to one of those. But without the magic... or the castle, or the forest, or basically everything cool" he said laughing and sighing "I wish I had gone there" he said looking at Phil

 

"I'm sure your school was great too" he said looking back at him for a moment. "Do you still talk with your school friends?" 

 

Dan looked down immediately, smile turning fake "I...don't. But it's ok" he added quickly laughing. 

 

Phil noticed the slight change in Dan’s tone of voice. “Well, it's okay, you have to keep close only those who you are really fond of.” He shrugged deciding it wasn’t a good subject to end the class on. “Anyway, it's settled, tomorrow I’m taking you to this magic place I talked you about. You can look forward to that” Phil said starting to put his things away on his bag glancing at Daniel. “Let's have our tea, it's already time” he said looking at the living room clock.


	6. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a pile of levitating flasks that some lady was showing to another, another man was reading a newspaper with moving pictures and there was a shop with a lot of owls in display "Wow" he said looking at a couple of kids in tiny brooms that barely lifted a couple feet from the ground "Can I get one of those at least?"

Dan  _ really  _ wanted to go out to a magic place. He had been awake since 9, which was practically sunset for him, having breakfast and waiting anxiously till 4, when Phil texted him that he was going up. Pacing he waited for him, opening the door just as Phil knocked the first time.

 

“Whoa” said Phil still with his fist in the air, smiling when Dan dragged him inside to the living room "Okay a few things before apparating , many people get sick the first time they do it, so you could experience some nausea maybe" he said apologetic when Dan released him.

 

"Good thing I've got no gag reflex" he joked before realizing how weird that sounded "Oh. I didn’t mean that. Sorry. So, where we do it? Apparating " he had woke up with a foot on his mouth apparently.

 

"Just here. We don't want to risk someone seeing us" Phil seemed more amused by his ranting than horribly embarrassed by his lack of brain-mouth connections. On his behalf, a month ago he wouldn’t even dream about teleporting some day "Don't worry, here, give me your hand" the wizard extended his own for Dan to hold onto him.

 

Dan looked at Phil's hand, very aware of his sweaty palms so he rubbed them on his jeans, before taking  it "How...do I need to do something?"

 

Phil shook his head "No, just don't let go of my hand" he said closing his eyes and taking a breath which Dan mirrored "Okay... ready? 3..2..1" and in that moment they were travelling like being sacked through a pipe at a great velocity.

 

He had closed his eyes, the feeling was like riding an entire roller coaster in 2 seconds. He hadn't let go, but after a few seconds he felt something solid under his feet making his knees almost buckle, so he crushed a bit Phil's hand, trying to stay upright "Give me a minute" he said loosening his grip when he was sure he wasn’t going to fell, bending over. His insides were still spinning

 

Phil rubbed Dan's back "Breathe deeply and don't stand too quickly" he said still in a soothing voice

 

He did as he was told, trying to breathe evenly. As he slowly stopped feeling awful he realized he was still gripping Phil’s hand and let him go "Sorry. I'm ok now" he said inhaling and exhaling a couple of times more before opening his eyes to take a look around around for the first time. It seemed a quite normal alley, not too far from what seemed a pretty busy normal avenue "Where are we?"

 

"Still in London, but it's here where we get in" answered Phil, getting a hand on the small of Dan’s back, leading him to the avenue where they just walked a few steps before he stopped at a the small bar on the corner, which Dan actually didn’t see until it appeared out of nowhere to his eyes when Phil was already opening the door and, letting him go first.

 

He stepped inside, there was a lot of people for such a small pub. Most of them were dressed weird but there was also a few, the young ones mostly, with normal clothes "Phil?" Said looking talking over his shoulder, nervous when a few of them threw a glance at him. He hated being tall, so easy to spot.

 

"It's okay, just don't stare a lot" said Phil behind him nudging him to the back part of the pub. It was a small, walled courtyard with a dustbin, and Dan looked around not really understanding what was going on, until Phil nudged him a bit. He noticed he had taken out his wand and was tapping a few bricks. The wall started to shift, and he jumped back, watching it transform itself into an entrance of what it looked like an alley. It was wide and there was people strolling examining strange and marvelous things

 

"Unbelievable.  This is amazing Phil" 

 

"Come on" said Phil tugging Dan into the alley "This is Diagon Alley, here you can find practically everything a wizard needs" he pointed at one shop "Books, cauldrons, pets..." he kept pointing at each "Do you want to walk around?"

 

"Do i?" he said laughing, dumbfounded by everything around him. There was a pile of levitating flasks that some lady was showing to another, another man was reading a newspaper with moving pictures and there was a shop with a lot of owls in display "Wow" he said looking at a couple of kids in tiny brooms that barely lifted a couple feet from the ground "Can I get one  of those at least? "

 

Phil glanced at the brooms "You wouldn't be giving it any use around the hotel, I don't know if it's a good idea" Dan had been joking of course, but it was sweet that Phil even thought about it "Let's get some butterbeer" he looked up to see the small bar Phil was pointing "Or some sweets. Or both"

 

Beer and candies was something he was familiar with, at least. He walked over to the bar, opening the door that sounded like fairies singing, which, raising his head realized it was in fact little colorful fairies sitting on a stool above the door.    
The bar looked like a magic Starbucks, the barista looked like a normal employee with an apron, but different beverages were floating around her, while she moved a coffee pointing at it with her wand, pouring it into a glass up and adding other floating things, all with a quick efficiency. When she placed it on the counter it looked like a cappuccino but with layers of colors.    
He looked to the other side. There was a cat  with a bowtie that seemed like he was reading one of those moving-pictures-newspapers. Napkins and sugar flied from one table to other. Furthermore, there was an announcement written in a chalkboard that said -Now WiFi! ! ! -

 

"Best place ever" muttered Dan reading it. After a few seconds the writing changed to -Remember to tip your barista ; ) -

 

They sat on a small table for two near the window. Oher girl with a piercing that glowed brought them two menus and left after smiling and welcoming them to the cafe.

"What's butterbeer? Is it like normal beer?" he said after thanking the waitress, reading the 2x1 on butterbeer all week stamped on the front of the menu "Umm Phil I don't think I'm familiar with any of this. Hexed chocolate cake with sprinkles of ginger and mandrake?" he had opened it, reading a random thing, none of them sounded familiar "Is it really hexed?" he whispered leaning towards him worried

 

The wizard laughed a bit, looking at him fondly "Let me get you something..." he said looking at the menu  then at the waitress, who had been close by "Hey, we'll have two butterbeers and the big cinnamon glitter muffin please?" the girl nodded and left "I hope you like it.. we can share it cause it's big enough, if you don’t mind" 

 

“Yeah it’s ok. I like regular cinnamon rolls so i could probably eat it whole but then I'd feel bad about myself" he said laughing and arranging his fringe, reading a bit more out of curiosity the menu before putting it away. He made a mental note that Phil didn't denied the hexed thing so, better stay away from that cake.

 

"How does it feel to be able to walk freely around here? You're always with your bodyguards don't you?" asked Phil before making a oops face "I mean...I am too, but you know, your muggle bodyguards" 

 

Dan laughed at that "Well, you don't feel like a bodyguard at all actually" he replied looking at him from behind his menu "They were all are very different from you. Besides the whole magic thing, they barely spoke to me" he looked down at the wooden table where someone had drawn a little dragon with a dialogue balloon that said 'Hot damn' he ran his finger through the carving, and the dragon wiggled like he had been tickled "You are the first nice one. Thank you" said smiling at Phil

 

"No problem, I'm glad you wanted to come, i was excited about showing you..." He leaned a bit over the table to watch the dragon too and smiled at Dan  "...you know, all these things" he gestured around. 

 

The waitress came back, balancing a tray on the tip of her finger (magic, of course) that had on top two butterbeers and a really big muffin that had sparkles floating around itself, with a caramel crunchy cover "Enjoy " she said smiling placing it in the table.

 

He opened his eyes big "Wow. Sparkly" he eyed the beers "Do these have alcohol?" without waiting for an answer he took a swing of one "It's sweet? Neat" he examined the muffin, drawing his face closer to it "I don't know how to touch it" he admitted.

 

“It’s ok. Here, let me” Dan moved back, letting Phil cut the muffin in half with a knife. As soon as the soft exterior broke the sparkles stopped. He made slices, getting one on a napkin for him and sliding the plate to Dan where an apple interior could be seen "I hope you like it" he sipped his butterbeer making a pleased sound "It's been so long since I had one of these"

Dan cut a bit of the muffin with his fork and ate it "This is soo good" he said moaning a bit. From that on, he hadn’t time to appreciate magic or just anything else until he finished a couple of slices, polishing the plate. Phil ate too, maybe a little less but since he must have already ate that he couldn’t complain from Dan getting the whole experience so he continued eating happily, licking his fingers a bit when no one looked. When he finished he groaned, leaning back in his seat and looking out from the window. It was almost sunset and there were less people out than before, some business already starting to close. He pouted, surely they would need to go back soon "Can we come back here? Another day. And see everything" he asked out loud.

 

"Yes of course" replied Phil happily "Whenever you want.. Your Majesty" he said the last thing in a mocking tone, smiling and poking out his tongue a bit.

 

"Shut up" he said laughing. Somehow if Phil said it, it didn't sound that awful "I'm completely sexually satisfied by that muffin. Can we look around a bit more?" He said pressing his nose against the window

 

"Yeah, we can see a few more things before going back" He signalled the girl to come, smiling. Did Phil had something for waitresses slash maids? First Madeline and then this girl he thought as Phil payed and left the tip over the table. He examined the coins, the gold ones were huge. How can you even tip with gold?

"Shall we go then?" he looked up, Phil was standing up. He followed him, getting his coat on and exiting the cafe "Can we go to the pet store?" or he guessed it was a pet store, it was right across the alley and he could see a bunch of owls, barely waking up as the sun was setting, ruffling his feathers and turning to in all directions. They were both creepy and cute.

 

Before entering it Phil talked rather low to Dan "See how different wizards dress?" he had leaned a bit into Dan so as the witch that was passing didn't hear them. Dan automatically raised a hand covering his neck. Didn't need to feel hot breathing against his neck on a public place, thank you "Why did your fashion sense stopped in the eighteenth century?" He said raising an eyebrow, as he pushed the door to the pet shop. Phil laughed "You're the ones dressing strangely" retorted entering after him.

 

Inside there was a smell quite...unique. The whole place sounded like a zoo with a mixture of various animal shrieks, and the visual was incredible. There were patterned boas hanging from the crossbars in the ceiling hissing and a whole wall was an aquarium exhibiting different kinds of rare fishes. A couple of bowls had seahorses with tiny wings. On the front desk was a basket, that was moving as tiny moving fluffy balls jumped and made squeaky noises. Next to it was a sign that said Miniature Puffskein! And there was a lot of owls going around, under the surveillance of the boas. 

 

He was spinning in 360 degrees, trying to look everything and jumped a bit after seeing giant spiders in tank. Turning to Phil he saw him petting a small owl that was standing on a stick, smiling to Dan a bit. "Do you have a pet?" Asked Dan approaching him, still kinda afraid of the spiders.

 

"No no, I don't have any. I had when I lived back at home with my parents, we had an owl" said walking next to Dan and pointing to the puffskeins "Aw Dan aren't they adorable?" he looked at them adoringly  "if you could have one pet which one would you choose?"

 

He smiled, walking to the desk and taking a look at the basket. Phil with fluffy things was adorable "I'm not good being directly responsible for other alive things. I can't even take care of myself. One time I had a hamster but she seek  _ and found _ her liberty" he came closer to pet the fluffy animals. One of them bit lightly his finger "Ow, i think it likes me"

 

“Aww” Phil cooed, covering his mouth with his hands looking at him and the black ball "You want one? They're not difficult to care of" he said putting his hands on his pockets.

 

"Can I?" asked surprised taking the smol bean that looked even tinier in his hands "But it's a magic creature. Am I allowed?" the thing made some gurgling noises and snuggled against his chest

 

Phil nodded "I'm not sure it's allowed, but it can be our secret" he said smiling a bit "Wait here" Dan stood there, patting the puffskein awkwardly and looking at Phil, who went to the cashier paying and buying a bag, returning to them 

 

"Here" he said giving him the bag, petting the puffskein with his finger. Dan turned the bag on his hand. It said -Special treats 4 puffskeins!- in golden ink. He then looked up at Phil 

 

"Thank you! Promise to treat you to something when I change my money to your gold things" he said arranging the puff against his chest. It was black which was nice for aesthetic and also if it it shed hair at least it wouldn't stand out in 90% of his clothes “Is it a girl or a boy?” he asked

 

"Girl, said the owner. Do you have a name?"

 

"Mhmm Flint. Or Susan" he said petting it carefully, smiling “Pets don’t even mind about our gender rules about names anyway” he put the treats bag on his pocket carefully, walking to the entrance

 

Phil smiled and shrugged, opening the door to let Dan out. It was nice that he didn’t look at him like crazy when he said things like that  "Susan it is. Like Susan Boyle" he decided walking out. It was chilly outside so he unzipped his jacket, getting her inside "You'll make honor to your name little one" he whispered waiting for Phil to lead the way "Shit, I didn't asked for her care. Did you asked? Should we buy a cage too? I hope this one doesn't pull a Houdini too" said a bit worried

 

"You don't need a cage she'll just hop around. And they eat whatever they find, like spiders or leftovers. They don't need much care. Only cuddles" Phil calmed him, looking at the sky "We should head back. No one knows you left, but it's better if we return to the hotel" said now looking at him 

 

"Yeah. So you spiders?” he asked at Susan making a face “Useful but gross. As long as you doesn't leave dead spiders as gifts for me like cats do" they were walking back to the entrance pub. He remembered something "Phil can I ask you something?" 

 

"Mm?" Phil looked at him with a questioning look but smiling "Yes, what is it?"

 

"Why some people have magic and some don't? I mean you explained me, it was part heritage, but there's also some with muggle parents" he said chewing his lips. Phil looked confused about the sudden questioning "Back when grandma used to tell me the Harry Potter stories, you know” he explained “I...always imagined that if they were true, I... would have been special enough to have magic" he confessed looking down "Sorry, you must think I'm so spoiled wanting everything" he said a tad embarrassed of telling him

 

"It doesn't make you any less special” the gentle tone made him look up. Phil had a glint of understanding in his eyes that made him equally parts mortified and comforted “Both muggles and wizards are equally special. In fact many wizards are incredibly curious about the muggle world, and want to live like you guys do" he said now entering the leaky cauldron again "It's just about what we got or haven't got. it's like wanting curls when you have straight hair and the other way around" he smiled a bit, and Dan was too busy listening him that didn’t even looked around as they made their way through the people and out, to normal London again "But you get to see this world, not many muggles have the chance to” Phil finished, extending his hand to him, which he took.

 

It was strange. Feeling better just with someone else’s words. But he could feel Phil’s gaze on him still so he cleared his throat, noticing they were outside already "Do your...apparating thing before some lad decides to kill us in the alley" he said arranging his fringe

 

"No one is going to kill you under my watch.. that's kinda my job" Phil replied, and Dan just got caught on his smile, just before the feeling of apparating took over and he had to close his eyes. 

This time he was more prepared so it didn't felt as weird. Opening his eyes he looked around him, which was once again, his own hotel room. "I think that's the most useful skill someone could have, I mean I wouldn't have been late to class if I was able to just snap there" he said carefully letting Phil's hand go to check on Susan inside his jacket, who seemed a bit dizzy so he placed her on the couch before turning again to Phil. He was was arranging his hair, it looked always a bit wild after apparating "Thank you for taking me there, it was incredible. And the food" he smiled grateful.

 

Phil shook his head, smiling back "No it’s nothing, thanks for spending your free time with me. And just so you know, I couldn't apparate to my classes, you can’t apparate on the school grounds"

 

"What?! Then what's even the point?" He said laughing. It should be a bit weird, both of them standing in the middle of Dan’s flat, talking as if they hadn’t been talking already all day "Oh wait. Can anyone apparate in here, besides you?" he wasn't sure any wizard would be interested in killing him, but then again, he didn't know why he had a magic bodyguard

"Uh.. Well this place is not magically guarded. so technically yes" Phil answered slowly, frowning a bit

 

Oh. Well" Dan scratched his neck "I'm sure it'll be okay" said dismissing it "See you on Monday Phil" he smiled, Phil had looked a bit worried

 

"Well...see you on Monday” the wizard got his hands on his pockets and smiled but he still looked worried, walking out of the room, but turning just at the last moment "No one is going to come to your room, but put me on quick dial just to be sure" he said quickly before waving him one last time "Call me if you're going out. Good night Dan" he opened the door, stepping out and closing behind him

 

"Sure. Good night" he said to the closed door. Sighing he leaned on the wall, letting the gravity do his work, collapsing on the floor. He already missed Phil. He took off his phone making him his no.1 on quick dial and thinking. He almost never went out on weekends, and that meant he wouldn't see Phil. 

Sighing he stood up making his way to bed. It wasn't like he wanted to see him that bad. But he had said he would show him Doctor Who, and watching tv shows with other people was always better right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of my fav chapters cuz i just love everything about magic applied to normal stuff IDK


	7. Timey Wimey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just the usual geek bantz. SORRY its short

 

The next morning Phil went to get breakfast pretty early, and since he had nothing else to do he went back to his room, to write a few letters to his superior.

 

While he was finishing his report PJ’s owl arrived, bringing the Daily Prophet that his friend sent to him, along with a letter. After reading it he replied, tying the answer to the owl’s leg and giving her some treats for the trip, taking it to the window and watching it leave, before flipping to his bed, opening the newspaper. 

 

It was kinda boring, but it was also his job to be alert on any disturbances that might interfere with the muggle world, and therefore with Daniel. Frowning, he noticed he had read the same new ( _ New broom on the market! Jinsokuna straight from Japan manufacturers, 195 mph! _ ) five times already, and his mind kept wandering. It was a bit strange, the weird feeling he had the night before, when Dan mentioned about someone apparating on his bedroom. He wouldn’t be of any good seven floors below if some magic person decided to hurt him. His tummy twisted in a weird way thinking of the prince getting hurt. 

 

Didn’t had any time to analyze it though, because in that moment his phone started ringing. He tossed the newspaper aside, taking the phone to check it. It was Dan of course, since no one else had his number "Hello Dan. Everything okay?" he took the call, raising from his bed, his tone going from cheerful to tentative.

 

"Yeah everything’s fine. Listen, you remember that tv show I told you about? The one with time travel and stuff? I was about to watch it and I remember telling you about it and...do you want to come see it? If you want. If you are busy it's ok, I just thought it would be a good idea?" Dan talked rushed so it was a bit hard to make out the words but Phil smiled still, relieved that he was okay.

 

"Really?" he stood up, searching for his skinny jeans and getting them on "Yeah of course! Thank Merlin, I was dying of boredom" he went on his knees to reach his sneakers under the bed, when he realized Dan hadn’t said when "Uh...It's okay if I go now? Or in a while?" it was good that no one could see him then, standing in the middle of his room with his jeans halfway through his legs and unmatching socks looking under the bed while trying to keep a muggle device between his ear and his shoulder.

 

"Yeah, now it's ok. When you can, I mean it's Netflix I can pause it" Dan replied, then there was a loud sound like something dropping to the floor "Shit! Ehm yeah, just knock when you get here" and with that he ended the call. 

 

He laughed to himself, hoping Dan didn’t broke anything important. He finished dressing himself up properly when he remembered he had something for Dan. For a second he doubted holding it on his hands, but it had been a while already, so he stuffed it on his hoodie pockets before getting out and taking the lift to Dan's room. He knocked on the door, fixing his fringe.

 

It took no longer than 1 minute for Dan to open the door "Hey" he said smiling at him "Come in. Just sit down wherever, I'll be right there" he added over his shoulder, walking to what Phil remembered being his kitchenette, he had been given planes of the place, of course. He walked to to living room where they usually had the lessons and sat on the couch that was in front of the tv. It smelled like popcorn and Phil perked up "Mmm, smells nice" talking loud enough for Dan to hear. He felt the present on his pocket so he took it out, fumbling with it a little before speaking again "I brought you something, by the way"

 

"What?" came the surprised reply behind him. Phil turned around. Dan was carrying Susan in one arm, who was sniffing excitedly to his other arm, where he held a large bowl of popcorn. Looking at Dan with his pet he thought that even if he wasn’t allowed to buy Dan magic things, let alone a magical creature, it was  _ kind _ of a good idea.

 

He waited for Dan to sit down before handing him the chocolate frog "Here... be careful when you open it, 'cause it jumps... once"

 

"Are you serious?" he placed Susan on his other side and took the candy, reading the back of the packet "Seventy percent croakoa? Oh god, it’s that a pun of cocoa and croak? Awful” he was laughing though, so Phil counted it as a win “And a famous wizard chrome inside. Well, in our candies we usually get famous football players" he commented opening it slowly. The frog jumped, and Dan did scream a little before trying to catch it and failing. Luckily, it landed on the popcorn bowl.

 

"Here" he said getting his hand in the popcorn and grabbing it by the leg balancing it in front of Dan. 

 

Dan took the frog examining it "Can I eat it? Can't it feel pain? Was this a real frog before?" he looked squeamish, taking it.

 

"Go on"  Phil said amused by Dan's face "It's a simple charm, is no real animal. Just chocolate"

Dan took a tentative bite with a look of fear that quickly turned to relief "It's good chocolate" he said munching a bit more "Thank you" he smiled to Phil before looking inside the envelope, taking out the chrome "Sirius Black. Wrongfully charged with the murders of James and Lily Potter and sentenced to 12 years in Azkaban, before escaping to kill the actual guilty Peter Pettigrew. Godfather of Harry Potter" the Sirius in the chrome looked about 20 years old and winked at Dan "Wow. He is...looks young"

 

He looked at the chrome excited "You got Sirius! I spent years before I got him! Wow you're lucky" he grabbed a bit of popcorn, eating it while watching Sirius "Many of the witches and wizards that fought on the wars were practically kids"

 

"He looks about my age” replied Dan “Not exactly a kid but yeah, I can’t imagine myself going to war either" he sighed leaving the chrome aside before looking up again "Wait, how old are you again?" he opened his huge brown eyes.

 

"I'm 28" he laughed a bit, covering his mouth, he was a bit surprised Dan hadn’t asked sooner "You're like 23 right?" he arranged his hair, smiling sheepishly .

 

The prince was staring at him in disbelief "No way you are 28. You don't look older than me. I'll be 24 soon and I'm taller" he added with a teasing tone.

 

"That is so uncalled for!" he looked at him surprised, smiling "I'm still tall, that doesn't count" he pouted, crossing his arms.

 

"It totally does" Dan nudged at him, smiling back. They stared at each other and it was a clear  _ deja vu _ to last night, and maybe Dan had realized it too because he looked the other way, placing Susan on his lap and getting the tv remote, turning on the tv "Doctor Who is an amazing show. There are people who skip episodes at the beginning, but that's the absolute worst so we won’t"

 

He turned his attention to the tv "So are we watching since the beginning? You sure won't get bored?" the popcorn was just between them, so he grabbed a bit more.

 

"Pffft not really. It's Doctor Who" Dan laughed while tapping the remote. He selected what said First episode Season 1, and started taking his shoes off, glancing at him "You can take off your shoes too if you want, I don't mind"

 

He did as Dan suggested, sitting down comfortably next to him and paying attention to the show. Quite honestly he hadn’t thought how it would be like, but he was mostly amused for the whole thing, muggles were so clever "How do you make things move without magic? And how does the.. the police box just disappear in front of them?" he asked when the credits started to run.

 

"Special effects" Dan said amused "We are pretty good pretending we have magic, at least in tv shows. But it's just tricks" they had finished the popcorn by then "Do you want to see another episode? It gets even better" he was biting his lip, staring at him expectantly.

 

"Yeah of course! I want to see what happens next, it's amazing. Do you know how to do those... special effects?" he asked curious.

 

"Um I can do basic ones, it's not so hard. So, do you like Rose?" Dan was looking at the blonde girl on the screens. 

 

Phil nodded in agreement, but payed more attention to the fact that he knew how to do effects "Yeah she seems cool, I like the doctor though." he said watching the screen "Will you show me sometime? How you make effects?"

 

"Yeah making videos with effects is easy" Dan shrugged, making Phil smile a little bit.

 

He watched the screen gasping at certain moments or just sat there in awe at others. When the episode finished he laid his head on the back of the couch and looked at Dan "We could make videos and if I do small tricks to move stuff or things like that everyone would think you're just awesome with the effects thing!" he joked smiling a bit "But that's illegal so maybe not" he laughed silently "Can we watch another?"

 

Dan laughed "That sounds like a bad idea, you have been in secrecy all this time imagine someone finding out because of us" the prince arranged himself on the couch, making Phil notice how Dan’s feet were almost on his lap. After putting the next episode letting the intro run Dan talked again "But we could make a video with normal special effects, I think that won't get you in trouble"

 

"That would be fun" turning his head a bit he smiled at Dan, then returned his eyes to the screen again. He was really liking the show, and commented on a few things while they kept on watching more episodes. Time flew, and they kept putting one episode after the other so now they were actually watching the season finale and Phil was covering his mouth with his hands when the doctor started to show signs of pain "Dan, no!" he was seriously worried looking at him "He can't die!" continued frustrated, opening his mouth in surprise when the doctor practically exploded as he regenerated. "What!?" he asked with a mixture of surprise and sadness "I don't understand"

 

"Don't worry Phil, he's not human. His species can regenerate when he's about to die, but all his appearance changes" Dan explained looking at the tv, where some skinny guy with spiky hair. He looked a bit familiar "It’s bloody brilliant to be honest, since that means they can change main actor and go on with the series forever" added as the credits were rolling on the screen. Stretching a bit he yawned, making him yawn too.

 

"But wait, so he is the doctor too?" he asked sitting crossed legged on the couch facing Dan

 

"Yes he is the Doctor, just with a new body. And his personality changes a bit too you'll see... If you want to keep watching it" he said looking at Susan who was asleep on his lap "Can you change your body appearance? Wait, don't answer. Tomorrow you will tell me…” he looked up at the clock, seemingly surprised "Phil. It's almost 12pm" 

 

"Oh, Merlin, it's late... I should go. And you should sleep" he stood up, shaking a couple of popcorn from his pants.    
  


Dan lifted Susan carefully and let her on the couch “Yeah, or you'll be here till 2am with my questions" Phil followed his gaze to the tiny puffskein sleeping and smiled  

 

"I wouldn’t... are you doing something tomorrow though?" he dared to ask before thinking too much about it. Since it was Sunday maybe he had plans.

 

"Not tomorrow. Do you want to...do something?" Dan asked with a bit of doubt on his voice.

"Uhm, yeah we could watch more Doctor Who?" he laughed a bit nervous, he couldn't be asking Dan to hang out again and he knew that. But he couldn’t help himself, also he wasn’t doing anyone any harm coming to watch some tv with the prince.

 

"That would be amazing" the prince seemed happy answering immediately "See you tomorrow then. I can text you when I wake up"

 

"Yeah do that please, otherwise I'll continue sleeping" he said and stood up grabbing the bowl that had the popcorn and took it to the kitchenette. "I think I'll just apparate to my room" he said when he went back to the living room. Since he didn't want to be answering any questions about the hour or raising any weird suspicions "See you tomorrow" and with that followed by a loud crack he disapparated.


	8. Breakfast For Royalty

When he woke up Susan was snuggled in his chest, so he smiled, feeling her wriggling and setting again to sleep. He needed to know the time thought, and for that he really could use an arm, so he tried to move her as softly as he could to reach for his phone in the bedside table. She just made an annoyed sound at being woke up "Sorry" he whispered to her still smiling. He sent Phil a text [Still asleep? ]

Susan sensed that probably there was going to be more movement from then on, so she moved to another spot. Dan’s phone vibrated, with Phil’s answer. They started texting each other as Dan got up and walked around his room looking for his missing sock.

 

 

He called room service before having a quick shower, and was barely getting dressed when Phil knocked. Crap, he hadn't straighten his hair yet. But he couldn't let Phil waiting at the door. Shirtless, he put a towel on his head and opened the door "Come, just wait a bit. I've already ordered the food, it'll be here in a minute" he said turning around trying to cover his hair and chest at the same time as much as he could. 

 

"Is your hair curly? I want to see!" said Phil excited, closing the door behind him and following Dan a few steps.

 

"What? No! It's awful. Definitely not in the aesthetic" he said pulling the towel down even more around his face so not one curl could escape. He must look like a nun "I'm sister Daniel. Respect a nun, young man!" he said trying to make his voice girlish, getting into the bedroom to put on a shirt.

"Aw come on!" the wizard had following just outside his room, but luckily he didn’t came in, as Dan had a mess of clothes all over inside "It surely isn't that awful, I want to see. You can't tell me you have curly hair and then not let me see it!" came his muffled voice from outside "Pleeease"

 

He put on a kuro shirt to match his kuro skinny pants. He sighed taking the towel out of his hair, drying it just enough so it wouldn’t drip "Okay. But just this time" he said peeking from the door "Happy?" He messed it a bit, nervous.

 

Phil stared at him with his mouth open. Dan shifted awkwardly, did he looked so weird? he was stepping back on instinct but Phil was quicker, getting closer "Wait wait" Phil had reached to grab Dan's arm slightly "Don't do that, it really suits you, I like it" he said letting his arm go"I mean you look nice the other way but... this looks good on you too"

 

He looked at him and finally smiled a bit. If Phil liked it then it shouldn't been as bad as he thought "Thanks. I guess I can leave it like this for a couple episodes while it dries then. Blow-drying it too often is damaging you know " he said walking to the couch and looking for the remote "Come on. All time and space waits" he joked turning the tv on.

 

"I don't know how to feel about the new doctor yet" Phil had followed him and sat on the sofa again "I kept thinking about the change when I went to sleep yesterday"

 

"He's hot" he replied without thinking "Ehm I mean, girls love David Tennant, the actor" he added quickly. He didn’t want Phil to think he was gay or anything "He's my favorite doctor, he's more sassy" he fumbled with the remote, resuming with episode 1 of season 2.

 

"Well, he is kinda hot" Phil agreed, starting to pay attention to the episode. 

 

They continue watching, and Dan found himself looking at Phil more than to the actual episodes. What did he meant when he said that Tennant was hot too? Was Phil…? No he couldn’t. Surely he had a cute girlfriend home who would be missing him to bits, why wouldn’t she? he was funny and kind and...watching Dan’s ass so he wouldn’t get killed. And even if he was interested in men, that didn’t meant anything. He could be into thin awesome hair looking dudes like David Tennant and Dan failed both criteria. He shook his head, returning to watch the screen and mentally kicking himself for pondering it.

 

"He is amazing! I like him. I'm sorry I doubted you doctor! And Rose too!" just after a couple of episodes Phil was incredibly hyped, talking to the tv like they could hear him.

 

"I'm sure he forgives you" said laughing at his antics "Phil? You know...I was thinking going to the arcade games, you know them? I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind coming with me?" He suggested during the intro of the next episode

 

"Uhm...I don't know what that is?" he looked a bit embarrassed "Do the games require running? I'm really unfit" he let out a tongue poking laugh which Dan totally didn’t want to find incredibly adorable.

"It's...like games on a tv, where you put a coin in and you can play with the outside buttons" he tried to explain, moving his hands in the shape of a screen and buttons "There's a couple where you have to move, but it's fun. Don’t worry, I'm terribly unfit too"

 

Phil smiled "Yeah okay, I want to see what's like. we're doing like a muggle/magic exchange" 

 

"It's brilliant" he said smiling back "But your side has better cinnamon rolls" he laughed a bit, glancing at the tv where David Tennant and Billie Piper were having a shippy moment.

 

Phil has followed his gaze to the tv "Do they end together?" he asked in an intrigued tone"I like them together, I like their chemistry even more than with the other doctor"

 

"Spoilers" he answered putting a finger in his mouth like River Song. But of course Phil wouldn't know. Yet. "You'll have to watch to find out" someone knocked at the door "Ah, breakfast" he said getting up to open the door. Madeleine got in with a food cart filled with breakfast things. While they had tea daily that only include pastries or so, maybe Phil prefered non sweet stuff for breakfast  "I didn't know what you liked so I ordered a bit of everything" said sheepishly. There was cereal and toast and pancakes and eggs among others

 

Phil had stood up and was watching the whole table display with his eyes wide open "Oh Merlin's beard Dan, this is  _ actually _ a king’s breakfast" he looked up at him "Or at least prince’s worthy breakfast" he corrected himself smiling.

 

"It's just breakfast" he said hiding behind his fringe. He didn't like the title, a reminder of who he was and who was Phil, just his bodyguard. He took a bowl and took the sugariest cereal ever "Doctor who breakfast" he said getting back to the couch, dismissing Madeleine. She turned around after smiling at Phil, the nerve.

 

The other man was unaware of the whole thing, of course, as he took a bowl too pouring some cereal and placing a pancake on top of it too. Dan waited for him to sit down and getting comfortable with his strange food arrangement for Dan him to put play.

They watched two more episodes of Doctor who while eating. Dan knew he shouldn't eat that much, but he had always wanted to eat a pancake with a waffle on top. It had been delicious "Best breakfast ever" he said sliding down the couch, letting the plate on the floor. He only hoped he will remember he had left it there and not trip over it, because he was too lazy to move at the moment.

 

He turned to see Phil, who didn’t look any better, sighing and rubbing his tummy "I might be pregnant with pancakes. You'll have to take responsibility"

 

Dan laughed "I will" he said as Netflix asked if they were still watching.  "And then they'll grow up and a pancake will be the ruler of England. The prophecy" he said all solemnly "Or when can go walking for a bit to end your pregnancy" he said putting a hand on Phil's tummy briefly.

 

Phil had smiled but then looked at Dan as if he had been offended "You want to kill our child? Shame on you Daniel" he laughed again and sat down slowly "Should we go to the games you mentioned?"

 

"Really? Yeah that would be amazing! We can walk there, it’s fairly closer" he said excited "Ah, but we should take the limo at least for a couple streets to make sure we aren't being followed" he added embarrassed

 

"Yes no problem" Phil had lifted himself from the couch and was arranging his clothes. "I'm excited about this game stuff thing. I want to see what it's like" he looked up, to Dan’s hair, making him touch it. He had forget he hadn’t flat ironed it "Are you going to straighten your hair?" he looked a bit sad, strangely.

 

"Hell yeah" he raised a hand and tugged at the curls on his forehead "No way I'm getting out with this mess. It'll be quickly" he added retreating to the bedroom where he straightened it in record time "Done" said grabbing his jacket to leave

 

Phil was examining the tv remote that Dan had smashed as he talked to Phll the other day. He looked up at him and checked his watch "Wow that was quick, you've got some sorcery going on there.

 

"I have my tricks" he said winking terribly at him before putting a hand on his chest “Wow that was bad" he said cringing a bit as he was approaching the couch, picking Susan up a "Goodbye my child” he gave her an eskimo kiss before letting her again at the couch.

 

“Goodbye Susan” said Phil waving at the micro puffskein before following him.

 

Dan smiled, as they got inside the lift. Strangely it felt a lot like a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i have been so busy with uni and this is pre date (?) still but im working on it, we still have more than 35 pages of it,it just needs editing.  
> i love all of you that stick around, thanks a lot

**Author's Note:**

> This was born as a rp fic between me and the bae, so we have now 60+ pages of something we thought it could be fic material.  
> All comments welcome c:


End file.
